12 months
by NekoZukiN
Summary: Rin now is 18 and Seshomaru developed some feelings for her. Watch as his and Rin's development as the years 12 months and 12 main events roll by. Total 12 chapters.
1. Month 1:Oshigatsu

"Rin! Don't run off your own" The girl stopped after running few seconds, turned to the voice, childishly smiled, waved her little hand, and started running again.

"Hurry, Seshomaru-sama!" She shouted over her shoulder and disappeared in the huge crowd. The man shoot a look on the people, that were gawking at him and hollowed the scent of his adopted daughter. He could hear a certain frog-like creature running after him and pleading him to stop. But with that short legs of his, the toad couldn't last long, so he unwillingly stopped to catch his breath. Soon he lost his master from his sight, he was left wimping.

That didn't bother the man at all, the only thing that mattered, was Rin. He found Rin climbing the stairs of some local shrine. She jerked her head towards the man, raced towards him, climbing down the stairs and jumping down from the last 5 stairs. She landed gracefully ,or so it seemed: just as her left foot hit the ground, the thong of her Geta (traditional Japanese shoe. This is the most common footwear and is really comfortable) reaped and she falled on ground with thud. The man didn't bother to catch her, he just walked over her, anger showing in his eyes. Yes, instead the icy-cold man with no emotions, now he was a man who wasn't afraid to show his feelings. He was compeletely okay, being around humans. And that all because of one girl. He watched her as she got up, smiled and started telling him something random, something that didn't matter.

Over years that little girl changed him, showed him things, that he couldn't see before. No, she wasn't a little girl anymore: ten years passed as he found her and now she was 18. She changed a lot, became more mature, but her soul remined innocent like a child's soul. Her long, black hair was tied in messy bean. She wore her new white kimono, which had pink sakura print, It's obi was pink as well. She now had a perfect feminine scent around her, a scent which usually came from a female, that became a "woman". As much as the great lord of West hated to admit, it was the time for Rin to find a mate and create a family. It was the time for him to let her go.

On the other hand Seshomaru's mental changed, while his appearance was the same: his silver hair hang freely, his amethyst eyes held the emotions, he even was wearing the same haori! He was somewere near 10000, but he seemed like 20 year old human male. People sometimes mistook him and Rin for a couple, and, if not his youki, which was strong enough for a mere human to sense, he will be taken for just a human.

Seshomaru catched the scent of Rin's blood. The injury wasn't serious, but ever since she saw her village being destroyed by wolf demons, she was scared of blood. 'Nothing good happens, when I let her alone' Seshomaru thought to himself. He grabbed Rin and pulled her closer to him. Before Rin realized she was held by two strong arms, bridal style.

"Wait, Seshomaru-sama!" She said as she struggled to get out of his grip. Seshomaru, not letting Rin slip of his arms, looked questionly at her. Rin knew her lord very well and she understood what he wanted to say.

"Rin wants to go there" Rin said pointing on the shrine. Seshomaru lazily turned around, hopped over the stairs and placed Rin on the ground, carefull not to harm her. She thanked him and aproched the bell. Ringing it she caped her hands and prayed. Seshomaru didn't believe in such things, thus he didn't pray, but he silently wondered what did Rin wish for?

NekoZukiN: Hi there! I havn't updated "puzzled" because I was busy working on this one. It features RinxSeshomaru. As you guessed I made Rin 18 year old, because I might as well put a little bit of romance in this. The idea came from Hinamatsuri (march 3). This fic is about Rin's behavior in different events: in main events of each month and I think this will help some people know more about Japanese customs. This one was "Oshiogatsu". I will update this once a month, but I started late, so I guess I have to make up for it ( I want to update the Hinamatsuri on march 3). And that means that I won't be able to update "puzzled" in this week, but I think I will update it in Monday or Tuesday.

I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan with crazy imagination!


	2. Month 2: Sestubun

Noisy humans. How they irritated Seshomaru: he didn't hate them, he just couldn't keep up with their stupidity. Stupidity is quite common, there are stupid human and demons. There were stupid people in the village they stopped in as well.

'Nothing good happens, when I leave Rin alone' Sehsomaru thought as he watched Rin make some Eho-maki sushi rolls (this one is specially for Setsubun. Japanese eat it for good fortune and drink ginger sake with it for health).When Seshomaru went to find food, he left Rin, Jaken and Ah-Uhn (the two headed dragon) alone. And while Jaken was busy feeding Ah-Uhn, Rin went to do some exploring. She got lost, but she was lucky that some villager found her. Before he could do anything he was invited to village. Budha (I wanted to write 'Jesus', but than again it won't be right, right?), that girl sure has a habit of making trouble. Rin deserved a icy-cold glare. Of course Jaken got what he deserved too, after all he was in charge after Seshomaru. He was sent to a 'detention' by Rin, to collect soybeans. As soon as he was done, Ah-Uhn roasted them with his fire breath (He is a dragon, so it's quite obvious).

Rin was quite comfortable around humans. That made Seshomaru a bit jealous: instead of the socially awkward girl, now, she was a beautiful young lady. Rin never spoke to him freely. With him she was reserved and respectfull, nothing like the playful Rin. Sometimes she reminded him of the miko, that always was with his idiot brother. She was the first human to argue with him and, in some terms, win. Rin resembled the miko like two drops of water.

Rin was beautiful and the boy swarmed around her, like moths around the fire. They were doing their best to make Rin see them worthy. Impudent bugs. Seshomaru snarled at the thought of Rin enlope with someone.

"What's wrong, Seshomaru-sama?" Seshomaru shaked away his thoughts and found Rin standing right in front of him.

"Nothing." He said as he stood and looked at Rins onyx eyes. Rin smiled as she retreated to the house.

Soon, the Setsubun started and children started to choose the oni (orge?). Rin peeked her head out of the house to see what's going on. Suddenly one little girl took her hand and leading her out of the house said to her friends.

"Why won't she be the oni, she's adult" She said pointing her little finger at her.

"No way. I won't toss soybeans on a GIRL. And than she's probably a good runner and we won't catch her with our short legs." Said a boy with messy hair.

"Then why don't we make the oni her companion." Other boy said pointing to Seshomaru. Before Seshomaru could say anything Rin said,

"I'v got a better volentire" Rin said looking at Jaken. Of course Jaken tried to protest, but who was going to listen to him? Rin knew very well, that Seshomaru had a pride and if someone 'desgreased' him, that someone will end up bad. Really bad.

Rin took the oni mask from one of children and forcingly put it on Jakens head.

"There, he's all yours."She said turning her head to children.

"GET HIM!" Someone screemed from the crowd and children throwed soybeans and launched themselves on poor the evening everyone pleased themselves with yummy treats. Everyone was pleased, exept from Jaken, who still couldn't stand and crawled around. Some were surprised to see him in that condition, and some didn't even notice him and he ended up stomped over muttering to himself something like "My poor back. Rin I will get you for every broken bone in my body".

NekoZukiN: YAY! I finished it. Now I will update normally without any hastle. Oh, I wrote this one with HUGE hustle and I am sorry for many mistakes. I will update Hinamatsuri today. I know that this one didn't have much action and maybe didn't have the spirit of Setsubun. Let me tale you about my sestubun. In our street kid take turns to be the oni. 2 years ago I was one. I desided to wear male kimono (just so you know: I'm a girl). I took my father's old kimono (Only the top, I wore shorts and running shoes). And by old I mean Very old: the one my father wore when he was 15 (now he is 39). And just to make Setsubun mre interesting, everytime some hit me I droped a candy^^. It was really fun, BUT it was hard to breath running with oni mask, and roasted soybeans hurt T.T Luckily I didn't get bruises

I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan with a crazy imagination.


	3. Month 3: Hinamatsuri

Rin was draging Seshomaru through the village: she had seen something pretty again. They had stopped to buy Rin a new kimono, but ended up like this. "They" consisted from Rin and Seshomaru: Jaken got lost in the crowd, Ah-Uhn was left alone and was probably napping. Rin finally let go of Seshomaru's hand, which signaled, that they were at destinated location. Seshomaru looked around: ordinary house. He looked through the half-open door: the inside was ordinary as well. Ordinary for that day: every house had the symbol of that day in it. Hinamatsuri and hinas (dolls).

He looked at Rin: clearly she was expecting something. The hinas?

" What do you want Rin?"

"Rin wants the pretty dolls!" Rin answered looking a little bit disappointed. Seshomaru looked at her, thinking Rin didn't know what those are, then it hit him: They never selebrated festivals and, probably, she forgot them. But hinas? Seriously?

"Rin, do you know what those are?"

"Silly Seshomaru-sama! They are hinas for Hinamtsuri!" She DOES remember.

"Then, why do you want them?"

"Rin wants to selebrate Hinamatsuri!" At Seshomaru's risen in question brow she answered " Rin is single!" (Hinamatsuri is mostly for single girls) Wow, that stabbed Seshomaru really hard. Oh well, what could he do? He slid the door wide open and started talking to the surprised household. Rin removed her shoes and approached the hina dan ( doll platform).

The first platform (the top)had an Odairi ( Emperor doll) with an Ohina (Empress doll), in front of a gold byoubu (screen), with bonbori (paper lamps).

The second platform had three court ladies, the middle one sitting, the other two standing, each one has a sake (alcohol, made from mostly rice) bottle.

The third platform had five male bayashi (musicians). Each one of them has a musical instrumant, exept the singer who has a fan.

The forth platform had two daijins (ministers): Udaijin (minister of the right) and Sadaijin ( minister of the left). The Minister of the Right was depicted as a young person, while the Minister of the Left was much older. Both had bows and arrows (this isn't that common, so the ministers can have simply nothing).

The fifth platform had three helpers or samurai as the protectors of the Emperor and Empress. Their names are Maudlin drinker or Nakijōgo_,_ Cantankerous drinker or Okorijōgo and Merry drinker or Waraijōgo.

The sixth platform had tansu (chest of (usually five) drawers), nagamochi (long chest for kimonos), hasamibako (smaller clothing storage box), kyōdai ( a small chest of drawer with a mirror on top), haribako (sewing box), two _hibachi_ (braziers?), daisu (a set of items for the tea ceremony).

The seven and the last platform had jubako (food boxes), gokago (palanquin), goshoguruma or gisha(gyuusha)( an ox-drawn carriage favored by Heian nobility), hanaguruma (an ox drawing a cart of flowers). (the last one is less common).

The dolls were truly beautiful. They had jewels on it and, clearly they belonged to a rich household. On the table were few bottles of shirozake and plates of hishimochi (diamond shaped rice cake). The room had 2 exits: one to the hall, the other one to the teien (garden). Rin opened the door to the garden. The garden was a roji (where the Japanese tea ceremony is being held). It had little koi (goldfish) pond, some trees, which Rin didn't recognize. It had kaiyū_-_shiki_-_teien (stroll garden) like path, which had flowers around it.

Suddenly a giant demonic crow flew in the room, but instead of attacking, it grabbed the Empress doll and flew out (I already said that the dolls had jewels on them, crows like shiny things). Without thinking Rin started to chase it to get the doll back and eventually got pretty far from the village, entering a spooky forest. Soon crow started to fly lower and slower until it landed on a huge nest, which had three big, white and eerie eggs in it.

The crow placed the doll in the nest ,then turned to Rin and quickly lauched itself at her. Rin closed her eyes and prepared for the pain, which never came. She opened her eyes and saw the crow lying on the ground and she saw… Kohaku standing in front of her, smiling. Boy, in the last years he changed a lot! His chocolate brown hair was now tied in a low ponytail, reaching his legs (like Shun's from bakugan season1). Hes eyes of same color had a worried look. He wore a taijya outfit, that was made from some screchable material. On top of that he wore a armour. He held a chained axe in his hand.

"You okay?" He asked. Rin nodded. "I was just passing here, and then I see you running about after some crow. You never keep out of trouble do you?" His voice changed too: it became more mature and confident.

"Here, you were looking for this right?" He said giving Rin the Empress. After that he offered her to walk her home (I know it sounds weird), which she gladly exepted. Before they got to far from the nest Kohaku pulled out three kunais from his pocket and throwing them on the crow's eggs, sucsessfully smashing them all.

They were a few steps from the village. Luckyly Kohaku knew the area well. Approaching the village gates they saw Seshomaru. They just passed him and entered the house. Rin placed the Empress doll on the platform herself (It is a honor). And the celebration started. Rin and Kohaku kept chating. And Seshomaru continued to glare at them, while holding his usual icy expression.

この歌をしている人はいしよに転ください

あかり を つけましょ ぼんぼり に (I'v writed this song in hiragana for people that don't know kanji)

Romanji (romanized) :Akari wo tsukemasho bonbori ni

English: Let's light the paper lamps (the lamps in the first platform)

おはな を あげましょ もも の はな

Ohana wo agemasho momo no hana

Let's give flowers, peach flowers (In Japan peach tree only blooms, it doesn't give fruit)

ごにん ばやし の ふえたいこ

Gonin bayashi no fuetaiko

Five musicians with flutes and drums ( the musicians in third platform)

きょう は たのしい ひなまつるり

Kyou wa tanoshii Hinamatsuri

Today is the enjoyable Hinamatsuri

_VERSE TWO_

おだりさま と おひなさま

Odari-sama to Ohina-sama

The Emperor and the Empress (It's about the dolls)

ふたり ならんで すまし がお

Futari narande sumashi gao

The two are lined up with straight faces

およめ に いらした ねえさま に

Oyome ni irashita nee-sama ni

My sister in law (coming as a bride)

よく にた かんじょ の しろい かお

Looked similar to the white-faced court lady (the dolls in platform 2)

_VERSE THREE_

きん の びょうぶ に うつる ひ を

The light, reflecting on the golden folding screen (The screen on platform 1)

かすか に ゆする はる の かぜ

Kasuka ni yusuru haru no kaze

Is gently flickering in the spring breeze

すこしい しろざけ めされたか

Sukoshi shirozake mesaretaka?

Do you have a little white sake?

あかい を かお の うだいじん

Akai wo kao no udaijin

The Minister of the Right (doll) with the red face (Udaijin's face was red, because he drank too much)

_VERSE FOUR_

きもの を きかえて おび しめて

Kimono wo kikaete, obi shimete

Changing kimonos, tying the obi (obi is the fat belt)

きょう は わたし も はれ すがた

Kyou wa watashi mo hare sugata

Today I also will look my finest

はる の やよい の この よき ひ

Haru no yayoi no kono yoki hi

In this special spring day

なに より うれしい ひなまつり。

Nani yori ureshii Hinamatsuri.

More happy than anything-Hinamatsuri!

みんあ この 歌あ を ちゃんと 歌いましたか?

NekoZukiN: I love Hinamatsuri! Especially the cute dolls, which can be factorymade or handmade from many materials (usually they are origami, that can be crafted using japanese origami paper- the usual paper may rip.)! I desided to make Seshomaru's path more difficuld. You will never guess how much I love strange and fluffy love triangles! Anyways I'm glad I finished this- It's almost the time to wear the kimono. My mother is half-done, grandmother is already done with her and is staightning my obi. But I think shes overdoing it: of course loose tied obi makes kimono look ugly , but I already breath hard and my back is going to break any minute now! Anyways, I will update this once a month, with every festival.

Have nice holidays and happy Hinamatsuri!

I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just a fan with crazy imagination.


End file.
